Tu es le seul
by JashinisteFanGirl
Summary: Kakashi penseait qu'il aller passé une nuit tranquille mais une certaine personne vas chamboulé cette tranquillité...


**Salut tout le monde , voila un autre one-shot sur ce couple que j'adore trop . Il est assez similaire a " Tes sentiments a mon égard " Mais comme même mieux je trouve a vous de voir .**

**Et je tiens a préciser que c'est un peu guimauve je tiens a le dire on sais jamais que sa dérange .**

**Pour écrire ce one-shot j'ai était inspiré par une chanson que je vous conseille comme même d'écouter en lisant cette histoire . C'est untilted de simple plan .**

**Sur ce Bonne lecture a tous !**

* * *

« Naruto tu devrais éviter de te goinfrer comme ça !

- Mais Sakura-chan c'est si bon !

- Je le sais c'est la centième fois que tu le répètes !

- Bon, les jeunes je pense qu'il faudrait se mettre au lit, il faut être en forme pour demain. Et d'ailleurs je prendrais le premier tour de garde.

- D'accord Kakashi-sensei !

- Allez bonne nuit. »

Une fois que ses deux élèves furent chacun dans leur tente respective, Kakashi s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre guettant la venue d'un éventuel ennemi.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des pas calmes s'approcher et se mit en position de garde mais une fois que cette personne fut sortie des buissons, Kakashi se crispa et écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

« O ... Obito »

Le dénommé Obito continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux avec une certaine froideur.

« Je te croyais mort.

- Et moi je croyais t'avoir fait promettre quelque chose ! »

Le ton et le son de sa voix qui lui avait tant manqué était froid et rempli de reproche ce qui fit sursauter Kakashi.

« Tu parles de Rin ?

- De quoi d'autre voudrais tu que je te parle ?

- ...

- Tu ne sais plus quoi dire, hein ! Espèce de traitre !

- J'ai fait des erreurs mais je ne regrette aucun de mes actes. »

Un petit silence se fit entre les deux, les laissant réfléchir aux dernières paroles prononcées par le ninja copieur.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

Kakashi eu un léger sursaut au son de la voix de celui qui tenait toujours une place importante dans son cœur.

« Moi aussi je ne regrette aucun de mes actes ... »

Ce fut comme si on enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur de Kakashi, en disant cella Obito lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tourné le dos à Konoha, à lui, d'avoir tout abandonné pour elle, d'avoir consacré les dernières années de sa vie pour la venger.

« Je ne regrette aucun de mes choix, je ne regrette pas de m'être allié a l'Akatsuki " Il eu un petit sourire en repensant aux moments passés avec cette organisation qui n'était pas si méchantes que les autres le pensaient, ils avaient des rêves tout comme les autres ninjas.

Et même si j'avais le pouvoir de revenir en arrière, je ne changerais en rien mes gestes et mes décisions. »

Obito avait l'air déterminé, il ne mentait pas Kakashi le savait. Après tout il le connaissait très bien, il le connaissait même par cœur. C'est d'ailleurs la seul personne qui ai réellement voulue apprendre à le connaitre, la seul personne qui ai toujours comptée plus que n'importe qui d'autre pour lui.

« Je comprend ... " Lâcha Kakashi les yeux rivés vers le sol. « Mais sache ... »ajouta t-il d'une voix mélancolique « Qu'après ta mort mes pensées n'étaient tournées que vers toi, d'ailleurs même avant ta mort je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. » Obito écarquilla un peu les yeux face à cette déclaration, surprit par les propos de cet homme qui habituellement ne montrait jamais ses sentiments ... Surtout pas à lui.

« Malgré les apparences j'ai toujours voulus être proche de toi, et pour être honnête j'ai toujours jalousé les personnes qui étaient proches de toi ... Les personnes à qui tu souriais, à qui tu parlais et encore plus la personne que tu aimais."

A chaque mots que Kakashi prononçait, le cœur d'Obito battait encore plus fort, et un sentiment de chaleur se créa dansn son ventre.

« Alors ... " La voix d'Obito était un peu hésitante. " Pourquoi ... Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais si froid ? »

Kakashi eu un petit sourire puis déclara franchement et en toute honnêteté, pour que tout soit bien clair.

« Parce que je t'aimais... Et d'ailleurs je t'aime toujours »

L'Uchiha n'en revenait pas, sa respiration s'arrêta pendant un cours instant et les battements de son cœur devenaient incontrôlable tandis que c'est joues prenait une jolie teinte rose.

« Depuis ta mort je me suis toujours voulu de ne pas te l'avoir avoué plus tôt, je me suis dit que peut être ça aurait changé les choses » Il eut un petit sourire triste au coin des lèvres. « Mais j'étais jeune a l'époque, pas sûre de moi et puis il y avait Rin et cette peur de se faire rejeter et ... Cette foutue fierté de merde ! » Obito commençait à trembler un peu sous le coup de l'émotion et à avoir les larmes aux yeux " Je me suis mis un point d'honneur à suivre ton exemple, j'arrivais en retard a chaque rendez-vous » Il eut un sourire amusé sur son visage à moitié masqué. « D'ailleurs mes élèves me maudissent à cause de ça, et je me fais sermonner à chaque fois haha »

Obito sourit à son tour en imaginant son ex coéquipier arriver en retard et se faire sermonner, chose inhabituelle et étrange pour le jeune Uchiha car à l'époque où ils faisaient équipe le ninja copieur se plaignait toujours de sa manie à venir tout le temps en retard.

« Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai voulu suivre ton exemple ? »

Obito qui jusque là était silencieux osa poser la question d'une voix rendu faible par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

« P-pourquoi ?

Parce qu'au moment où tu as sacrifié ta vie pour la mienne tu es devenu mon héros »

Se fut trop pour Obito qui éclata en sanglot devant celui qu'il voulait tuer depuis longtemps.

« A-arrête !

Après toi je n'ai jamais put aimer

Stop !

Tu a toujours été le seul Obito

Tais-toi ! » La voix d'Obito était montée d'un cran malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler à flots sur ses joues.

Tu es mon premier et mon dernier amour Obito

LA FERME !

Et si je devais mourir je voudrais que ça soit pour toi où par tes propres mains

JE t'AIS DIT DE LA BOUCLER ! » Il se jeta sur Kakashi et l'empoigna par le col de sa veste. « Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?! POURQUOI MAINTENANT ?! »

Kakashi se contenta de fixer Obito dans les yeux et de le laisser le secouer.

« T'es trop con ! T'as toujours été un con ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS ! "

" ... "

Obito arrêta de secouer Kakashi par le col et redoubla de pleure.

« Si seulement ... si seulement tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, ça aurait changé tant de chose »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas toi qui disait que tu ne regrettais rien de tes actes ? »

Obito cessa de pleurer et essuya ses larmes d'un coup de manche.

« Si j'ai dit sa c'est parce que ... c'est parce que je croyais que tu ... que tu

-Que je ?

- Que tu ne m'aimais pas.

-Ce n'ai pas trop tard pour revenir en arrière

-Si ça l'ai ! J'ai fais une promesse et j'ai choisis de réaliser un rêve

-Mais tu ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai tué Rin cette nuit là ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé !

-Et je ne veux pas le savoir !

- ...

-Peu importe ce que tu pourras dire désormais, mon choix est fait et cela depuis longtemps

- Obito ...

-C'est bon Kakashi rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis »

Il y eut un court silence entre eux, avant que Kakashi ne lâche un petit rire triste qui attira le visage fatigué de l'Uchiha.

« Dire que j'ai toujours souhaité te revoir un jour, je me suis fais un tas de scénarios dans ma tête et c'est celui la que je redoutais le plus »

Une autre envie de pleuré envahit Obito qui gardait les yeux rivés vers ce visage qu'il aimait tant au fond de lui.

« Je n'ai pas de chance hein " Lança Kakashi avec un petit sourire en regardant Obito, qui ne sut quoi dire étant soudainement mal à l'aise de croiser ce regard aussi corbeau que le sien.

« D'abord je perds ma mère que je ne connais même pas puis mon père qui s'est sacrifié pour ses amis, puis toi, la personne à qui je n'ai jamais réussi à avouer mes sentiments à l'époque, ensuite Rin et Minato-sensei. Après c'était au tour de Sasuke de disparaitre et maintenant que j'ai l'occasion de te revoir et après tout t'avoir avoué tu t'en vas... Encore une fois.

Obito était triste pour Kakashi, c'est vrais qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile toute les personnes qu'il aimaient sont mortes ou ont disparut... Et lui faisait partie de ces personnes qui ont rendue la vie de Kakashi encore plus triste ,dans la gorge et sans savoir pourquoi il approcha ses lèvres à un doigt du visage de Kakashi pour faire baisser lentement son masque et en regardant Kakashi droit dans les yeux il avança encore plus ses lèvres puis ... leurs lèvres se scellèrent , comme elles auraient dut l'être il y a des années en arrière .

Kakashi ferma lentement les yeux savourant ce moment tant rêvé, savourant ces lèvres, ce visage près du sien et cette respiration qui l'apaisait. Tendit que son cœur et tous ces sens étaient en alertes.

Obito bougea ses lèvres doucement et avec tendresse appréciant se contacte si magique.

C'était à tous les deux, leur premier baiser.

Ils auraient aimé rester comme ça éternellement et oublier ce monde de ninja si cruel et ce destin qui s'amusait à les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Mais malheureusement ils durent se séparer lentement mais sans ouvrir les yeux, encore un peu émoustillés par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Kakashi ... »

Le concerné ouvra à demi les yeux dévorant du regard l'homme au dessus de lui.

« Je me laverais plus jamais la bouche »

Obito rigola de façon franche et ouvrit les yeux regardant tendrement l'homme qui venait de le faire rire, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite il y a très longtemps.

« Moi aussi ...

-Toi aussi tu ne vas plus te laver la bouche ?

- Haha non moi aussi ... Je ressens la même chose

-... Donc tu abandonne l'idée de te venger ? »

Obito continua de le fixer puis se leva lentement et déclara.

« Si seulement les choses étaient aussi faciles »

Kakashi se leva à son tour

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Tu viens de me dire que tu ressens la même chose pour moi ! Donc pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reviendrais pas ?»

-Je suis désolé

-Tu es désolé ?

-Pour tout absolument tout »

Obito commença à utiliser la technique qui le faisait aller n' importe où il le voulait.

« Attend ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Je t'en supplie reste !

-Je t'aime »

Puis il disparut, il se retrouva seul encore une fois il ne sait pas quand est ce qu'il le reverra, si il pourrait goûter une fois encore à ses tendres lèvres. Mais une chose était sûre ... Obito n'allait pas abandonner l'idée de se venger.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que sa vous a plus et n'hésitez pas a me laissez des review ! Sa fait pas de mal :D**


End file.
